Anonymous
by Nyueon
Summary: Alice, uma garota nascida nos EUA tinha uma vida completamente normal, antes daquele acontecimento que prometeu virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ela se muda para a casa do seu irmão no Japão e acaba por conhecer Daisy e Marcos, gêmeos idênticos, mas com personalidades peculiares. Ambos transformam sua vida em uma caixinha de surpresa e deixa uma duvida dolorosa tamboriar em su


Anonymous

**-Alice... –Sussurrou seu pai se aproximando da garota de cabelos loiros com mechas rosa, os orbes azuis dela estavam arregalados, ela estava assustada com a cena que havia visto. Ele estendeu sua mão para acariciar o rosto da jovem, mas ela virou o rosto. –Alice, por favor...**

**-Se afaste de mim... –Disse ela com a voz tremula. Ela saiu correndo para o quarto deixando seu pai abismado para trás.**

**Alice se trancou em seu quarto, estava encostada na porta enquanto escorregava até se sentar no chão. Lagrimas rolava por suas bochechas rosadas, ela olhou para o teto e logo relembrou da cena que havia acontecido há alguns minutos atrás:**

_**Tinha acabado de voltar da praia, seu cabelo estava arrumado em um rabo de cavalo deixando suas mechas se misturar mais com seu cabelo loiro, estava com óculos escuros na cabeça e segurava uma bolsa de praia. Usava um biquíni azul com uma pedra no meio dos seios, usava também shorts e calçava uma sandália havaiana. Pode ouvir vozes vindas do jardim, então deixou a bolsa pendurada no lado da porta e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Podia aos poucos distinguir as vozes: Era seu pai e seu melhor amigo da escola. Ela se se encostou à parede e olhou com cuidado para onde vinham as vozes, ela estava certa era realmente seu pai e seu amigo conversando.**_

_**-Então você gosta da Alice? –Seu pai perguntou a um garoto de orbes castanhos e cabelo castanho quase loiro.**_

_**-Sim... E antes de falar com ela queria perguntar se você daria sua benção.**_

_**-Minha benção, hum? –Seu pai levou sua mão ao queixo fazendo-se de pensativo. –Venha cá garoto. **_

_**-Claro Senhor Eduardo. –Ele sorriu.**_

_**Eduardo deu um sorriso falso e se virou para a casa começando a caminhar em direção a ela, Alice rapidamente correu para o corredor que ligava a cozinha a porta para sair da casa, espiou como havia feito quando ambos estavam no jardim.**_

_**-Bem, você gosta da Alice, quer minha benção e logo quer pedi-la em namoro, estou certo? –Eduardo se encostou à pia e colocou suas mãos encostadas no balcão da mesma.**_

_**-Sim senhor. **_

_**-Hum, antes de tudo tenho algo a lhe dizer. –Eduardo virou de costas para o menino.**_

_**-O que houve? –O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.**_

_**-Eu não sou de dividir a minha Alice...-Sussurrou.**_

_**-Desculpe, eu não escutei. Você esta bem Senhor Eduardo? –Ele se aproximou devagar do homem.**_

_**-Eu disse que não sou de dividir a minha Alice. –Eduardo se virou para o jovem com uma faca na mão, antes mesmo do garoto se mover ele esfaqueou a barriga dele e depois o peito causando uma morte instantânea.**_

_**Alice que observava tudo arregalou os olhos e levou à mão a boca. Não poderia ser possível... O seu pai havia matado o seu melhor amigo? Só poderia ser mentira... Ela ia sair correndo quando ouviu seu pai lhe chamar:**_

_**-Alice, é você querida? –Perguntou ele com a voz melancólica.**_

_**-... –Ela ficou quieta apenas encarando aquele homem com medo.**_

_**-O que houve filha?... –Perguntou ele colocando a faca banhada de sangue na mesa e se aproximando de Alice.**_

_**-Saia! –Gritou Alice se afastando.**_

_**-Alice... –Sussurrou seu pai se aproximando mais da jovem. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, ela estava assustada com a cena que havia visto. Ele estendeu sua mão para acariciar seu, mas ela virou o rosto. –Alice, por favor...**_

**Ally olhou para o criado-mudo e avistou um celular que seu irmão havia deixado para ela, um presente antes dele se mudar. Ela se esticou um pouco ainda encostada na porta e com as bochechas marcadas de lagrimas, pegou o celular e logo fleches de memorias vieram a sua mente:**

_**-Não chore Ally. –Dizia um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, ele acariciava o cabelo de Alice.**_

_**-M-mas Tommy... Você vai embora! –Choramingou Alice.**_

_**-Você pode me visitar quando quiser, você sabe! Você é minha irmãzinha Ally, e eu nunca vou te deixar tá bem? –Ele fez a menina olhar para ele e sorriu. –Vamos, sorria pra seu irmão! –Ele fez bico para ela.**_

_**-Você é um bobo Tommy. –Sorriu Alice abraçando seu irmão.**_

_**-Eu sou seu irmão bobão! –Sussurrou no ouvido de Alice. –E para não reclamar que te deixei sozinha, eu vou deixar isso com você. –Tommy, ou Tomás como é o seu verdadeiro nome. Afastou Alice de si e pegou no bolso um celular que abre e fecha da cor roxa clara. –Aqui tem o numero de um amigo meu do Japão chamado Keito, ele sabe inglês fluentemente e você pode contatar com ele quando quiser, ele estará sempre te dando conselhos e te protegendo de algum jeito tudo bem? Eu não posso mais fazer isso e eu ficarei muito ocupado lá. –Acaricio mais uma vez a cabeça da menina que agora voltava a chorar. –Não deixe seu pai saber, tudo bem?**_

_**-S-sim... –Soluçou ela. –P-por que você não o chama de Papai também Tommy?**_

_**-Ah... Como posso responder? –Tomás mordeu seu lábio inferior. –Um dia eu te falo minha preciosa Alice. –Tomás beijou a bochecha de Alice e sussurrou novamente. –Eu vou olhar você aonde quer que eu esteja e Keito também, então seja uma boa menina.**_

_Keito, nós nunca nos falamos, mas é a Ally, irmã do Tommy (Tomás)... Aconteceu algo terrível e preciso falar com o meu irmão! Eu não sei se devo lhe contar, mas... Tommy disse que você iria me ajudar e me proteger... Apesar de parecer um pouco forçado. –_** Ally ouviu uma trovejada e se encolheu, tinha medo de trovões. Olhou para a janela que estava com as cortinas abertas e podia ver que começará a chover. **–_Desculpe depois de três meses que meu irmão me entregou este celular eu não mandei nenhuma mensagem para você... Quero que fale para o meu irmão se possível assim que eu te contar o que houve... Eu estava voltando da praia e eu ouvi vozes vindo do jardim daqui de casa. Eu fui ver é claro, era meu amigo e meu pai. Eles falavam de algo sobre benção e tudo mais... Depois eles foram para a cozinha e eu tive que me esconder para saber o que iria acontecer depois, tinha que ter certeza que estava tudo bem... Ai aconteceu... Meu pai ele... Ele matou meu amigo... Com uma faca..._

**Alice tremia enquanto escrevia a mensagem, já apagara e reescrevera a mensagem varias vezes, tinha medo de mandar. E se Tomás estava errado? O que faria?! Ela respirou fundo e pensou... **_Tommy disse para confiar no Keito, que eu podia falar com ele a qualquer momento e que ele me aconselharia e tudo mais... Coragem Ally!_** Ela fechou os olhos e apertou no botão enviar, abriu um dos olhos devagar e pode ler "mensagem enviada". Suspirou de alivio e fechou os olhos logo batendo sua cabeça na porta.**

**-Alice?! –A voz do seu pai a fez estremecer e logo relembrar a cena que a fez se trancar naquele quarto. –Alice abra a porta.**

**Alice ficou em silencio com os olhos ainda fechados, tinha que se acalmar e esquecer pelo menos por um momento o que havia acontecido na cozinha. Ficou assim por uns minutos, pareceu que seu pai desistiu de chama-la, talvez pensou que ela não queria falar com ele, o que era verdade, mas isso não importava, Alice queria apenas relaxar um pouco. O celular em sua mão tremeu a fazendo abrir os olhos rapidamente e olhar para o mesmo. Abriu o celular e viu**_ Keito_** escrito na tela, clicou em "abrir" e começou a ler a mensagem.**

_Olá Ally, você está bem? Não está machucada não é? Onde você está? Contatei com seu irmão agora a pouco e ele disse que vai providenciar uma passagem para você ir morar com ele no Japão. E não se preocupe sobre mandar mensagem para mim nesse momento, estou feliz por ter me mandando mesmo que só agora. E posso te dizer outra coisa Ally? Eu vou sim proteger você e te ajudar não importa o que aconteça, prometi a seu irmão e agora estou prometendo a você. Ally seu irmão te disse antes de viajar não disse? Nós estamos olhando você! Agradeço por confiar em mim e dizer o que houve com você, darei um jeito de tirar você dai e ficar em alguma casa de um conhecido meu enquanto seu irmão providencia a passagem. Deixe tudo em segredo._

**Alice segurou a respiração enquanto lia a mensagem, ficou feliz em saber que seu irmão estava certo e que logo iria reencontra-lo, também ficou feliz em saber que alguém iria ajuda-la e protege-la de algum modo e iria tira-la dali.**

_Keito, é a Ally... Eu estou bem, não me machuquei e estou em casa trancada em meu quarto. Obrigada por avisar a meu irmão e tudo mais... Não se preocupe porque eu deixarei tudo em segredo, estou contando com você e com meu irmão._

**Alice apertou no botão de enviar e fechou o celular, logo o trouxe ao seu peito, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Nesses três meses que se passaram Alice nunca havia se sentido tão segura como estava agora **_Calma, exagerei... Um pouco segura.._**. Ela se levantou e checou a porta para ver se realmente estava trancada, e estava. Resolveu ir dormir, era o único jeito de fazê-la descansar enquanto espera por noticias de Tomás e de Keito para sair dali, se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos imaginando como seria bom morar com seu irmão e tentar se esquecer do seu pai. Alice sempre soube que aquele homem tinha algo que a incomodava e por isso nem sempre ouvia seu pai, sempre soube que ela e seu irmão eram muito diferentes daquele homem. Ela desistiu de pensar mais sobre isso, estava a ponto de pirar e não conseguia mais dormir. Trovões dançavam no céu fazendo a menina se escolher mais, sua mente estava se enchendo cada vez mais de xingamentos, sua vida em apenas um dia se tornou uma desgraça.**


End file.
